otakuworldfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kaguya Rokugaden Haruka Fuusuke Denki
'Visão Geral' thumb|266px|Denki, apesar de parecer, não é uma garota. Este é ele com a classe Protector. Kaguya Rokugaden Haruka Fuusuke Denki é o maluco do trio dos foderosos. Geralmente é ele quem tem as idéias mais malucas do grupo, costuma perder o controle ás vezes mas Goth sempre ajuda a controlá-lo. Tem muitas personalidades, chamadas Modos. Quando ele ativa um modo, é como uma troca de personalidade. Mas no geral, ele é alegre e não costuma ficar triste. Adora cantar, desenhar, jogar RPG e explodir as coisas. Denki é extremamente cavalheiro, e segue o código dos cavalheiros rigorosamente. Ele é aprendiz de Deidara, e almeja se tronar um grande artista da explosão. Apesar de ser humano, Denki pode se transformar num fantasma. Ele odeia mortalmente Drew e Gin. 'Família' Denki é primo de Mat e Goth, mas é primo também de Inuyasha, Seisshoumaru (ele sempre erra o nome, portanto costuma chamá-lo de Seis), Gaara e Kankurou (seu primo favorito). É irmão de Hikari Dawn e Fuusuke Suzuno, que é seu irmão adotivo. É casado com Haruka May, uma top coordenadora de Hoenn. Também tem uma filha, Anuri, e atualmente está esperando seu filho biológico nascer. 'Poderes' left|thumb|320px|C6, a explosão mais forte de Denki. Denki possui uma galeria enorme de poderes, mas geralmente eles tem conexão com as várias classes que ele possui. Ele geralmente usa asthumb|Denki vestido de Black Mage. Cuidado com suas magias. armas que sua classe permite. Possui muitas classes, cada uma com poderes diferentes. Alguns poderes mudam dependendo do modo ativado, e ao mudar de classe, sua roupa também muda. Seus poderes são chamados Psyenergas, e utilizam o poder dos 4 elementos: ar, água terra e fogo. As técnicas de terra sempre saem mais fortes. Suas classes são Craftknight, Red Mage, Adept, Protector, Necromancer, Alchemist, Summoner e Black Mage. Modos Quando Denki troca de personalidade ele ativa um modo. Modo Fantasma – Denki se trona uma fantasma, fica também psicopata. Modo Psicopata – Denki perde o controle e sai matando todo mundo que não for amigo. Inimigos costumam ser torturados. Modo Yumiko – Denki começa a elogiar garotos. O que geralmente faz seus amigos saírem de fininho. Modo Mat – Neste modo, Denki se torna safado, sem vergonha e cara de pau igual ao Mat. Este modo é proibido. Modo Momento Nerd – Denki bota um óculos fundo de garrafa e pega um livro enorme, geralmente ele ativa esse modo quando vai explicar algo complexo. Modo Deidara – É quando ele sai explodindo tudo. Modo Momento Papelão – É quando Denki vai falar algo que faz as pessoas ficarem com uma gota na cabeça, capotarem ou caírem na gargalhada. Geralmente inclui suas cantadas absurdamente ridículas. 'Sua Família' May thumb|left|338px|A maravilhosa esposa de Denki: May Haruka! "Não é um sorriso lindo?" Denki sobre a foto acima É a esposa de Denki. Além de ser Top Coordenadora nas horas vaga, é Ninja e Samurai. Domina magias e técnicas de fogo e lava. Possui uma muitas técnicas em dupla com seu marido, sendo a mais forte o Dueto Razengan. Sua comida é horrendamente ruim, capaz de fazer um ser vivo entrar em coma ou ficar gravemente intoxicado. Adora lamen. Anuri thumb|left|320px|Anuri, a filha adotiva de Denki Anuri é a filha mais velha de Denki. Ela tem 7 anos e na aparência parece a mãe,mas na personalidade é a cara do pai. Anuri ainda não luta contra criaturas fortes, mas já possui alguns poderes ensinados por seu pai. Sua única classe é Apprentice. Dawnthumb|300px|Dawn, a irmâ mais nova de Denki. É bem mais racional que seu irmão, e também cozinha muito bem. Dawn ainda não tem classe, geralmente quem faz o trabalho sujo nas batalhas são seus irmãos. Possui um bom coração e puxou a mãe. Também é namorada de Drew, o qual Denki detesta mortalmente. Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) thumb|181px|Suzuno, o irmão adotivo de Denki. Este é o irmão adotivo de Denki. É sério, mas está sempre disposto para partir em aventuras. Suas classes de combate são Runner, Brawler e Bandit. É capitão dos times Caos e Diamond Dust. Além disso, ganhou o prêmio de Encalhado do Ano por 3 vezes consecutivas, medalhista de ouro em Alone Forevismo e em ser confundido com uma garota. Kankurou, Gaara e Temari Gaara, Temari e Kankurou são os primos de Denki. eles vivem em Sunagakure no Sato (Vila da Areia), Sendo Gaara o Kazekage e marido de Goth. Temari é a prima que faz um ventinho quando tá calor usando seu leque, e Kankurou é o primo que pega a maquiagem da Temari pra pintar a cara. Diferente de Sasori, Kankurou não brinca de boneca. left|thumb|344px|Os Primos de Denki. Kaguya Kimimaro left|thumb|250px|Kaguya Kimimaro, o parente falecido de Denki. Este é um parente falecido de Denki. Ele morreu antes que Denki pudesse conheçê-lo, mas herdou os mesmos poderes dele. Dina Rokugaden e Aura Rokugaden Estes são as personalidades personificadas de Denki. Dina é uma garota feliz, bondosa e amorosa. Ela foi abeçoada com o poder da luz. Ela gosta de garotas, mas não é descontrolada. Ela possui as classes Angel Girl, Templar, White Mage e Valkyrie. thumb|316px|Dina, a anja. Já o Aura é a personalidade do mal de Denki. Ele não tem coração, é um canibal, e apesar da aparência kawaii, ele pode ser seu pior pesadelo. Nunca queira vê-lo irritado. Suas classes são Shinigami, Dark Knight e Demon Boy. left|thumb|Aura, o demônio. Erika Erika é a parte feminina de Denki, nasceu quando ele foi infectado e se tornou um Homozumbi. Erika é uma thumb|Erika, a yurigirl sem vergonha.yurigirl, possui os mesmos poderes de Denki. É namorada de Rakoth, a parte feminina de Mat. Yumiko thumb|196px|Yumiko, a seguna parte feminina de Denki. Yumiko é a segunda forma feminina de Denki. Assim como Dina, ela é Yurigirl mas se controla. Diferente de suas irmãs, Yumiko e Denki estão unidos. Quando Yumiko aparece, Denki some e quando Yumiko some, Denki aparece. Yumiko é uma maga com poderes absurdos. Suas classes são Black Mage, White Mage, Illusionist, Time Mage, Summoner, Dark Mage, Spellcaster e Glacial Mage. PLAYLIST DE DENKI Leafwyrm thumb|left|336px|Leafwyrm, o dragão de Denki. Leefwyrm é o dragão de Denki. É da raça Desert Serpent e apesar de não saber cospir fogo ele pode soltar rajadas de areia poderosas pela boca. Opinião dos Amigos de Denki "O que eu posso dizer, ele é o amor da minha vida! Te amo Denki!" May falando sobre Denki. "MALUCO! DETONOU MINHA CASA!!" Yuto Kido quando foi perguntado o que ele acha de Denki. "Meu melhor aluno. Um dia, ele será grande como eu!" Akatsuki Deidara sobre Denki. "EU VOU ME CASAR COM ELE!!!" Sugar quando perguntada sobre Denki. "SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER!!!" May Haruka sobre a citação acima. "Err... Maluco... Dominador... e me faz de escravo!" Drew quando perguntado sobre Denki. "Drew! Traga meu café. E limpe o banheiro. E lave meu dragão." Denki um minuto após a citação de Drew.